Disneyland!
by Emily Woods-Forrest
Summary: See your favorite characters  and new ones  take a visit to Disneyland in California. With new suprizes and plenty of laughs. But I am working on it so its not finished! But please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Emily (KIMMI): So imagine about 14 years ahead from the GRADUATION, of Elle Woods (And everyone else who graduated). Everyone grew up, moved on, got married and had kids. Emily (me) is turning 13 and she wants to go Disneyland in California. So her parents (Elle and Emmett) take her, her friends and their parents too Disneyland. They spend about a week. This is just what happens enjoy its super funny and cool!

Emily, Elle and Emmett are sitting in their apartment living room.

"I am super excited" Emily said, she honestly could not wait until they were leaving with her friends. Tomorrow was her birthday, and they were leaving tomorrow afternoon.

"Me too! Do you know exactly how many people are coming?" Emmett asked his daughter.

Emily moved her Lt. Brown hair (she had a mixture of blonde and brown hair due to her parents) out of her face and picked up a list off the floor. She read out loud "Well for the kids it's Me, Rachel, Michelle, Caely, Katarina, Crystal, Kalan, and Caroline"

"You invited Caroline?" Elle said shocked, see Caroline was Warner's daughter,

Emily nodded "Is that a problem?" Emmett looked at Elle and said "No, no it's ok, we just didn't know about that" as he was saying that Elle was nodding no. She wasn't ready to meet up with her EX just yet. Sure it's been 14 years but still. "Emmett can I talk to you over there?"

"Sure, hey Emily text everyone and tell them to be here and ready by 1:00 to 1:30 we are leaving at 2:00." Emily nodded, picked up her phone and began Texting away.

"Emmett! I am not ready to see Warner again! I know it has been 14 years but I just cant! I didn't know Emily invited Caroline!"

"Its ok, I will be there too! Your fine!"

"Alright. I don't even know why I'm worried"

"Hey Mom! Should they eat like before they come here or like are we feeding them?" Emily yelled all the way from the living room. Elle and Emmett laughed because of the way their daughter kept saying "like".

"Uh... I guess we will pick something up before we get to the airport k?"

"Kk" it was already twelve o'clock and they had a long day ahead tomorrow.

"Emily go to sleep please! Emmett yelled all the way up stairs he knew she wasn't sleeping she was listening to music.

"Ok sorry!" Emmett just laughed then yelled "Love you!"

"Love you too dad!" then he saw the light go off. Elle was already asleep in their room, Emmett just stayed up reading until he got tired. He found the planning for the party that he made with his daughter all over the floor. She acted more like her dad most of the time. But she had her girly moments. Emily was truly a daddy's girl, even since she was a baby Emmett knew it. Well, Emmett was ok with the fact that his daughter was a daddy's girl.

Ok so I haven't finished it yet but I will keep it posted thank you for reading now please review! I will finish it soon I am actually working on chapter 2! Also if you have any ideas for any future chapters please say in your review or email me! I would really appreciate it!


	2. That day and They Arrived

THE NEXT DAY!

Emily was still sleeping by the time everyone woke up. Paulette and Rachel got there early, but Emily was still asleep. Rachel decided to go up stairs and wake her up.

"Emily? Emily? EMILY!" she got louder and louder until she yelled at her best friend.

"Wow, Wow, Wow! You cannot just wake me up like that!" she was still pretty drowsy.

"Come on its 12 people are going to be coming soon! GET UP!"

"I'm up!" she said with her eyes closed. Finally Rachel kept hitting her with a pillow every time she said "get up"

"Get up!"

"I'm up"

"Get up!"

"I'm up"

"GET UP!"

"IM UP!" Emily then got up and got dressed, she came down stairs "Morning sunshine!" Her dad said sarcastically. She just looked at him then rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that the day teenagers turn 13 they suddenly have that attitude of a teenager?" Paulette had said she went through the same thing with Rachel just 3 months ago.

"I don't really know?" Elle replied then continued to Emily "So I called everyone and they are on their way!" Emily just put her head in her arms on the counter (she was still tired) "Awesome!" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Get up!" Rachel said laughing.

"I'm up!" Emily said back rubbing her eyes. There was a ring at the doorbell, Emily turned her head sharply. "I will get it!" Emily Hopped off the stool she was sitting on and ran to the door. It was Caroline!

"Hey, what's up?" Emily asked.

"Oh, nothing, I am just here for some girl's birthday?" she pretended like she didn't know.

"Ha-ha very funny!" Emily was sarcastically saying that. Caroline smiled and hugged her.

"My dad's getting my stuff!"

"I will go help him!" Emmett offered. 

"Do you girls want anything to drink or eat?" Elle was being a good mother and asking.

"LEMONADE" Caroline and Emily said at the exact same time. They both loved lemonade that's one of the reasons they were friends.

"Ok!" Elle replied sort of freaked out by the way they said it at the same time!

"Rachel, Caroline come on" Emily said then they all ran up stairs. Emily forgot their lemonade, "Hey mom, if anyone else comes send them to my room okay?"

"OK" Elle said. Then Emily ran up the stairs trying not to spill the lemonade. Emily left the door open and then Caroline ran to close it "So? You got to tell me. What is going on with you and Tyler?" Tyler was this cute boy at school (her and Caroline went to the same school, along with some other girls Emily invited).

"Oh, Nothing"

"Shut up, you're lying!" Rachel laughed because she knew who Tyler was.

"I am not saying a word!"

"Tell me!" She said it real slow Emily could understand loud and clear.

"Well, he-"Suddenly she was interrupted by Caely walking into the door. Emily ran over and hugged Caely. "So? What did I miss?"

"Oh we were just talking about Tyler!" Caroline said

"Oh, Emily, isn't that the boy who asked you out?" Caroline looked at Emily and dropped her jaw, Emily just smiled.

"Wow!" Soon enough everyone came.

"Come on girls, let's go!" Elle yelled from down the stairs

"Ok! We are coming!" As soon as Emily said that she got a text.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked.

Emily smiled. "Tyler?" Rachel asked. Emily nodded.

"What does it say?"

"Oh nothing just: Happy Birthday!"

OK so that is it for this story, if there are mistakes, I'm sorry. Please, please, please and please read and review. I need some ideas! Thanks !


End file.
